


Sun&Moon

by windycookie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, im a little bit nervous, warning: sweet like a cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windycookie/pseuds/windycookie
Summary: Like the sun and the moon, where it only meet in the eclipse, they still have their minds connected to the same sky.





	Sun&Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun&Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508687) by @gaynnercircle. 
  * A translation of [Sun&Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508693) by gaynnercircle. 

> sooo i know im a little bit late but here i am. so i wrote this a quite long ago and my idea it was post immediately but... anyway hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistake, im not a native (wanted a beta read btw) 
> 
> xoxo

_When my moon rises_

_Your _sun rises

_Under the same sky _

They were cuddled in the bed of the youngest. Interlaced. In a comfortable silence.

— Hyung… — Donghyuck began, shifting his body so that he could rest his chin on Mark’s chest and face him.

— Yes? — Answered the older boy without taking his eyes off the cell phone.

— What would you do if we were like the sun and the moon? — His eyes expressed pure curiosity.

— The sun and the moon? — Donghyuck made a sound of agreement.

— Well, if we were like the sun and the moon… Well, you probably would not be that savage.

The younger boy turned his face against the other’s chest. Angry with the answer.

— If we were like the sun and the moon, we could only see each other very seldom during the year, as in eclipses. I don’t know right, but would be few times. — His voice sounded sad. Mark knows what that means. He stroked the soft reddish brown hair. The best smell in the world was there.

— Donghyuck, babe, even if we were from different places, I still could feel you. We would occupy the same sky and our minds would be connected as they are now. I know it’s not the ideal of what we have because I want to be by your side as much as is necessary and possible. I want to hold your hand and murmur some melody until you sleep. I want to give everything from myself to you, without expecting anything in return. As much as I know that you still give it all to me too. And you know, I love you more and more every day, since you looked at me and decided that the new canadian trainee would be your friend. And I’m so grateful for everything. For having had the opportunity to grow up with you. For having accompanied each change. For holding you when you needed to. For having saved your first kiss. I thank you for every time I feel your breath. So, Donghyuck, if we were like the sun and the moon, I would do even the impossible to make you smile as long as an eclipse can last. I would make my love tangible to you.

Donghyuck couldn’t say that he was surprised by Mark’s speech. He knew how his boyfriend was cotton candy as hell. Loving him was like all the shades of blue he’d ever seen in the sky. Tranquilizing, letting him know that everything was in a perfect peace. Mark loves him and was supporting him in every step. He had the world resting on his face and in his arms. He squeezed Mark harder. Running to all sides of his head the various I love you’s that did not leave his mouth because he was still too tsundere to let the words fly.

But that’s okay because Mark Lee Minhyung knows him very well.

The gestures were still there. — You’re an idiot, Mark. Donghyuck said against the elder’s chest, his soft voice evident.

Mark could well feel the sweet smile that was formed on the other’s lips. — I love you too.

Mark hugged him closer, keeping his hands in a gentle caress on the younger’s back. Bathing the kid he loves in all the warmth and love that his arms have just for him. The silence was comfortable once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hey tell me what you think :)
> 
> (if you see at another place let me know pls)
> 
> xoxo


End file.
